The Education and Information Transfer Core (EITC) activities are intended to support an important liaison and outreach from the ADRC to patients, their caregivers and the professional community as well, as establish collaborations with the Alzheimer's Association local chapters, Federal, State and Local agency-supported Alzheimer's programs enhancing clinical care and research into AD and related disorders. In prior grant applications, the EITC has had (and achieved) four aims: 1. Establish, provide, and refine professional, educational programs on AD and related disorders. 2. Establish, provide, and refine public educational programs on AD and related disorders. 3. Develop, disseminate, and evaluate training materials on AD and related disorders. 4. Implement, disseminate, and evaluate training programs to under-served populations. For the current grant application, we are consolidating these aims into three to be consistent with the most recent RFA. Consequently, for the current grant application, our aims are now: 1. Spearhead effective outreach programs that will publicize the ADRC and educate families and caregivers, (original aim 2 and 3); 2. Support innovative development of professional staff on clinical and research skills related to Alzheimer's Disease and other dementias (original aim 1 and 3), and; 3. Help recruit and retain subjects for particular research protocols and clinical trials, with special emphasis on minorities and other underserved populations (new aim).